Differences The new me
by Ascendant Angel
Summary: This is a old story of mine compleatly rewriten about why Rommie changes her hair style.


Disclaimer: I own nothing or I'd keep Harper all to my self, the good people at Tribune and firework productions own the Andromeda universe.  
  
Authors note: I was just so annoyed that Rommie's hair changed just like that with not even a second glance from anyone that I wrote this fic to explain why. This is a remake of my first ever Fan fic hopefully written to a higher standard than I could achieve before as I suddenly had the urge to rewrite this so it better express what I was trying to convey before. I would love to know what you think both about Rommie's sudden hair change back in season two and my interpretation of it, so please drop me a line and review.  
  
Differences (The new me) - Re-mastered version  
  
At first it had been the act of a rebellious teenager I suppose, not very warship like I know, but I was sick of the way they treated me like just another extension of the ship, of course that's what I am, but I'm so much more than that as well. All of us are slightly different copies of the same person, but I'm the most different. I'm sure they never meant to treat me that way, they never realised they were hurting my feelings, but they were, and I needed to show them I was different; I needed to show him.  
  
I'm still Andromeda their friend, his ship, but this body gives me a new perception, a new way of seeing things and experiencing things unlike anything my mainframe ever experienced or ever can; I tried to explain it to her, to me I guess, but It's not something you can't explain it has to be experienced and I can't experience it for her it's not the same.  
  
I guess Harper doesn't realise just how good he is the emotional subroutines in this body are far more complex then that of my mainframe things never affected me this was before; something else my mainframe doesn't understand. So we've become different; we argue, but why? My mainframe and hologram ask, but they can't accept my reasoning she doesn't understand.  
  
At first I thought that downloading all of my experiences in this body would help her to understand why I'm different, but all it prompted was questions that I couldn't answer and criticism of the way I'd dealt with things; now I only share what she needs to know the basics, the little nuisances I keep to my self.  
  
There are also some things that I want to keep private to myself, like the events that transpired at the Aquarian banquet, to celebrate their joining of the commonwealth. As it was a formal event I had dressed in a long black velvet evening gown, with a red rose detail down the front, which I had taken great care choosing much to the amusement of my other self's who could not understand my dilemma over what to wear. At the Banquet a rather unfortunate thing happened in that I tripped up on my dress, and fell landing in a less than flattering position right in front of all the Aquarian diplomats. No this was one event I did not wish to upload to my ship self just so she could criticize me. These things that only I knew combined with the more sophisticated emotional programming that Harper had given me have made me unique from my other self's.  
  
I simply wanted to express this uniqueness, to let them all know, and most importantly him, that I was different; things did not effect me the same. I feel things differently and just because my mainframe was unaffected by something doesn't mean I am unaffected to. I wanted them to see me as who I was not who she was.  
  
The easiest way I decided to show them these differences with out pointing them out was to physically change my appearance; that way I hoped when they saw me they would see that although I was Andromeda I was different too; It was supposed to be an assertion of my individuality. To make this work the change would have to be small but noticeable; I pondered what to change then it struck me that my hairstyle I could easily change and would be easily noticed as different. I searched though my databases looking at various images; I decided that I wanted something a little different to stand out and be instantly noticeable, but at the same time I didn't want to look too different, I was still the same person as I said just different too I wanted the style to reflect this.  
  
Why I chose blue I really don't know, but it served my purpose; I kept the overall colour the same just added some streaks that way the difference was small but distinct as I had hoped; blue I guess was just noticeable. The style I thought later, although I had not planned it this way, was very symbolic; the base remained the same as the original just with new streaks, just like me.  
  
After I made the decision a minute later I found myself standing in front of the mirror admiring what I had done wondering if this was a little too different, a little too bright, would Dylan approve? What if Harper was upset I had not consulted him first? Finally I pulled together the courage to show my new style to everyone, even my ship self was unaware of the change as I had blocked her sensors so she could not talk me out of this.  
  
I decided to show Harper first, carefully checking that the path was clear before I set out. As it turns out Harper loved my new look when I walked in he was then apparently speechless a new state for Harper I thought. I was about to call for Trance when he regained enough composure to say "wow Rom Doll look at you" and give me a big Harper brand smile.  
  
Satisfied with Harpers approval I went up to command deck where the rest of the crew were; on arrival Dylan, Beka, Trance and even Tyr looked at me taken aback Tyr was the first to recover he stated 'ship you have blue hair' a rather obvious thing for a Nietzschean to point out. Dylan still looked shocked. Upon sensing the commotion my holo self flicked into existence on the bridge and in seeing me actually stared at me in open- mouthed horror.  
  
After making small talk with the crew for a bit hearing their opinions I headed back to my quarters; the instant the doors closed my ship self and holo self both sprang to life in front of me yelling what the hell did I think I'd done? Such an image was not one of a High guard officer.  
  
Though my ship self was trying to hide it I sensed that she was upset that I had decided to change my appearance from that of my ship and holo self. I just smiled I had finally set myself apart from my other self's and they would just have to get used to it. Once gain I stared at the reflection in the mirror with a smile before engaging sleep mode to charge up overnight.  
  
The end.  
  
Ps Please don't let this be part 12 coming soon. 


End file.
